Beach Trip
by Anneliza
Summary: It's time for the beach trip, but one certain member doesn't want to go. Who?


"Zexy, come on!" Demyx pried. "It'll be fun!"

"No Demyx," Zexion said quietly. He was more focused on trying to find the book that Xigbar had lent him, than actually arguing with Demyx.

"But you never go out! Not once!" He continued.

"There might be a reason for that, IX."

As he passed in from of Demyx, the boy reached out and grabbed him around the waist. He pulled the smaller boy to him even as he fought to be released.

"Come on! Just this once!" He wheedled.

"No! I will not come!" Zexion kept fighting to get away.

"If you don't come with me, I'm gonna have to make you," Demyx whispered against his ear.

"No Demyx. Please! I have a lot of work to do!" Zexion was scared, but he wasn't about to let his boyfriend see it.

"You give me no choice." Demyx sighed. "Lex!" He yelled.

The big man appeared in the room in a second.

"Yes?"

"He refuses to come, so you need to do your job."

Lex sighed.

He crossed over to the struggling pair and grabbed the struggling boy out of Demyx's arms.

"Success!" Demyx yelled. He shot his fist into the air. "Now!" He turned back to the pair. "We go!"

He summoned a portal and walked through, followed by Lex still holding a fighting Zexion.

They came out on a beach.

Xigbar looked up from where he was sitting.

"Hey, you actually managed to get bookboy out of his room!"

"That must have been hard. Emo boy never wants to do anything with us." Axel smirked.

Demyx glared at Axel. "He's not emo!"

"You sure? Have you checked his wrists?" Larxene called.

"Yes! He's my boyfriend so of course I've seen his wrists!" He yelled indignantly.

"Probably seen more than that," Marluxia said.

"Shut up flower boy!" Demyx fumed.

Marluxia started to rise, ready to beat the blonde up. However a hand on his arm stopped him and he plopped back down next to Vexen.

"Did you bring his swimsuit?" Lex asked.

"Whoops. Well at least I have mine! We can strip him down and make him swim with us that way."

"I'm not swimming! Especially not naked!" Zexion yelled desperately. "There are children on this beach!"

"He's right, Demyx." Xemnas said walking over. Zexion breathed a sigh of relief. "However," Zexion's eyes shot up to meet his Superior's. "I just happen to have an extra suit with me." He smiled evilly down at the captured boy.

"How long have you guys been planning this?" Zexion demanded.

"Months," Lex said simply.

"I hate you all!" Zexion spat venomously.

"Not me, babe." Demyx stroked his cheek.

"You most of all! You planned this all!" He fought to remove his face from Demyx's hand.

"Too bad!"

Demyx and Lex dragged him into a changing room.

The rest of the group could hear bloodcurdling screams coming from inside it.

Then when the trio emerged, Zexion was in a pair of blue swimshorts, and glaring at everyone.

"Now! Onto the water!" Demyx cried, pointing at the occean.

"No! Demyx! Seriously! Don't make me do this!" Zexion yelled in terror.

"It'll be fun!" Demyx smiled.

"No! No! It won't!" Zexion doubled his attempts to get away. "Demyx, you don't get it! I hate water! Don't do this to me!"

Demyx was hurt by Zexion's words, but he thought that if he could just get him in the water, then Zexion would love it.

Lex carried Zexion over his head until they reached a deep point in the water, past the buoys, where Demyx couldn't even reach the bottom. Lex barely could.

"Here!"

"Demyx! Demyx, no! We're past the buoys! It's too far! I can't do this! Take me back to the shore! NOW!" Zexion was almost crying in terror.

"Lex," Demyx said simply.

Lex responded by throwing Zexion from him, far out into water. Far past where they had walked out to.

They heard a loud splat as Zexion hit the water; it sounded painful.

The whole group watched the spot where Zexion sank between the water, waiting for him to resurface.

They waited for almost a minute before realizing something was wrong.

"Zexy?" Demyx called. "Zexy!" No response. No one came out of the water. "ZEXION!" HE yelled as he swan as fast as he could to the spot where the bluenette had sunk out of sight.

Lex was right behind him.

Demyx dove into the water where Zexion had disappeared but didn't see him.

"Zexion!" He tried to yell, but the water distorted the words.

He pulled his head back up for air and dove again.

He swam lower and lower until he saw a small glint of silver.

Zexion's ring.

Demyx propelled himself through the water to reach the boy.

He couldn't reach the bottom before his lungs threatened to give out. He swam back up to the surface and refilled his lungs.

Then, he manipulated the water around where he thought Zexion was, and pulled it to the surface.

It took nearly a minute for the boy's head to break the surface of the water.

He didn't move.

"Zexion!" Demyx screamed.

Still no motion came from the small boy.

Lex picked Demyx up so he didn't have to swim and could concentrate on keeping the boy on top of the water.

Lex swam to the shore as fast as he could.

All 10 of the other members were on their feet on the shore, trying to see what was happening.

Lex carried Demyx out of the water and pulled Zexion on to the shore.

Demyx starting shaking him.

"Zexion! Zexion! This isn't funny! Wake up!"

The teen was silent.

Vexen rushed over and bent down next to the bluenette.

He put his head next to the boy's mouth to listen for breathing. He stayed there for a long time before raising his head to look at Demyx with sadness in his eyes.

"Vexen, what's wrong?" The scientist didn't say anything. "Vexen! Please! You have to tell me!" Demyx sobbed.

"Demyx," the man started slowly and sadly, "he's not breathing. I thought at first he was simply playing a trick on you, but I listened really hard for three minutes." He lowered his eyes. "He's not trying to be mean. He's not breathing."

"NO!" The cry seemed endless and echoed of all the surroundings.

All the members were shocked as they looked down at the crying Demyx, the sad Vexen, and the motionless Zexion.

Even Larxene who seemed to hate everyone, was taken aback. The small Schemer had seemed so unbreakable. Nothing seemed to faze him or hurt him. She would actually miss the teen.

Denyx continued sobbing his eyes out over his boyfriend's body.

He had always wondered why Zexion had hated water, but the boy would never tell him. It was the only thing he was afraid of.

Yet somehow, Demyx and him had grown together. He had always been cautious around the Nocturne, but eventually they had become friends.

"There's nothing we can do for him now," Xemnas was saying. "We best just get rid of the body."

"Can't we at least bury him?" Xaldin asked. The boy had always been nice to him and he didn't want to see his remains just burned without care.

"Yeah, Zexion was our little one. We can't just throw him away," Xigbar added.

Roxas opened his mouth to reply, but Xigbar's look silenced him.

"Fine. We shall bury the boy." Xemnas sighed. He would actually miss VI's intelligence. That intelligence that had saved him from injury, and sometimes death. Now all that intelligence was gone. Snuffed out by an uncaring mass of water.

"Can-can," Demyx took a breath to steady himself, "can he stay with me until we bury him?"

With the tears shinning in his eyes, no one thought about saying no.

"Of course," Xigbar said. "I'll sit with you if you want." He put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure Lexy will too."

Demyx shook his head.

"No, I just want to be with him."

Xemnas nodded.

Lex picked up the small boy's body and opened a portal into Demyx's room.

"No," Lex looked at him, "I want to sit with him in his room."

Lex nodded and opened another portal in Zexion's old room.

They walked through together and Lex set the body down on the bed before leaving.

Demyx looked around the room, determined to memorize it for this was the last time he was going to ever be in it.

It was a deep blue, with floor to ceiling bookshelves lining the walls. There was a small black desk in the corner with Xigbar's book on it. Opposite Zexion's favorite bookshelf, was his small bed.

It was black wood, like the desk, and had crisp, white sheets on it. It was neatly made because Zexion had liked everything neat.

Demyx sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his dead boyfriend's stomach.

Tears leaked out of his eyes and he made no move to stop them.

His throat was so hoarse from yelling and crying that he cried silently on the small boy.

"I loved you. This is all my fault. You told me that you hated water and now I know why! But I just wanted to fulfill my own happiness by making you love something so dear to me!" Demyx shook his head. "Why couldn't I just be happy that I had you? Why did I have to be so intent on making you love water? I killed you. This is all my fault."

He continued crying.

A small knock came.

Demyx sat up sniffling.

"Who-who is it?" He called.

"Me." Xigbar stepped into the small room. He walked over and sat down next to Demyx. He hugged his shoulders before continuing.

"Xemnas would like Zexion's body to be brought outside," he said quietly.

"Now?" He looked up at Xigbar with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Demyx. He needs to do something." He tried to say it as kindly as possible, but teats still found their way out of Demyx's eyes.

"I'll help you carry him," Xigbar offered.

"No," Demyx said determinedly, "I can carry him by myself."

Xigbar stepped back and let the blonde pick up the small boy bridal style, and head out the door to meet Xemnas.

He found the whole Organization in the garden wearing black.

Lex tried to take Zexion's body from him, but Demyx wouldn't let him.

He walked up to Xemnas who was standing beside a beautiful black coffin. It had silver accents carved into it and was silk on the inside.

Demyx laid Zexion carefully in the box and stepped back. Tears already conquering his eyes again.

Lex walked up to the body, carefully lifted it, and put a pair of black skinny jeans and a crisp, white shirt on it before laying him back down.

'Zexion would have loved those clothes.' Demyx thought sadly to himself.

Xemnas stepped up to the box and starting speaking.

He gave an amazing speech about how Zexion would be missed and how he had been a real asset to the Organization.

Demyx could barely make out the words.

His eyes were trained on the tiny body in the coffin.

When Xemnas finished, he produced a silver rose from his pocket and laid it on Zexion's chest.

Xigbar walked up to the boy next and laid the book Zexion had borrowed from him next to the little head.

Xaldin presented a small, carved flute. Zexion loved music, though most people didn't know it. Xaldin had and had made the little flute to give him.

One by one all the members walked up to the body and placed an item in the box. Each person said something to the body, and laid another silver rose on his chest.

They all walked over to Demyx after leaving the body, to say something kind to him.

Larxene participated too. She was sweet and caring and gave Demyx a small hug before walking back to the group.

Soon Demyx was the only one left.

He walked up to the figure and thought about what to say. He noticed the ring on Zexion's left hand.

"We promised each other that one day we'd get out of the Organization and get married. I gave you that ring to symbolize the one we'd both have someday. We may not have hearts, but I loved you. I know I did. I will never be able to forget you. You were able to leave the Organization, but you didn't do it right. And you didn't take me with you. I will always love you, and only you. You'll always be with me."

He turned away from the box.

Lex, Axel, Xigbar, and Xaldin started to lift the box into the hole in the ground.

"I'l...always...love you."

The disconnected sentence made Demyx fly around.

The boy in the coffin was still motionless.

"I must have imagined it," Demyx said to himself.

He started to walk into the castle, he didn't want to see the small boy planted in the ground.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Confused, he turned to see Marluxia looking at him.

Then he noticed Vexen.

Vexen had rushed over to the coffin and was kneeling by it.

"Can't I just go?" Demyx asked. He really didn't want to see his love disappear before his eyes.

Marluxia shook his head.

Vexen seemed to be doing something.

Demyx watched him.

With a gasp, Vexen fell backwards.

"What's wrong?" Xemnas yelled.

"He-he," Vexen took a breath to compose himself. "He talked."

"What?" Xemnas growled.

"He-he said-"

Vexen was cut off by a small motion.

Zexion's hand had moved.

"Zexion?"

The hand moved again.

"ZEXION!" Demyx ran to the coffin.

Inside Zexion was moving his hands, as if he was trying to find an exit.

'Oh my!' Demyx realized that Zexion's hands were searching for the surface. Apparently, the boy thought he was still in the water.

"Zexion!" Demyx dropped down and pulled the boy out of the coffin.

He fell haphazardly and landed on Demyx's lap.

"Zexion! Zexion, open you're eyes!" Demyx begged.

It was a long while before the ice blue eyes managed to open. He blinked in confusion and his eyes focused on Demyx's face above him.

"Zexion!"

The boy reached up and touched Demyx's face.

"W-where am I?" Zexion's voice was hoarse from lack of use. "The last thing I remember is hitting the water and starting to sink to the bottom."

"We got you out Zexy, and brought you back to the castle! Don't you recognize it?"

"W-what?" Zexion tried desperately to think back. "I remember a bright light, and it was about to envelop me, when I heard you." Zexion stared into Demyx's eyes. "You were saying you loved me. What happened?"

"Y-you were dead." Demyx chocked on his tears.

"What?" Zexion's mind refused to believe this. He had just been in the water enjoying a swin when he got tired and fell asleep right?

No.

Suddenly the memories rushed back to him and he started shaking.

"Zexy? Zexy, what's wrong?" Demyx's voice was full of worry as the boy on his lap started shaking.

Zexion couldn't hear Demyx's voice. He could only hear the pounding of the water against his ears as he sank lower and lower. His lungs cried out for oxygen and his body felt like it was being crushed.

"Zexy!" Demyx shook the boy, trying desperately to end the memory.

He was crying and he couldn't see. The water was distorting his screams, twisting them into a sound like a whale call.

"Zexy! Wake up!" Demyx kept shaking him.

Nothing was working.

Zexion's eyes were staring blankly at Demyx as he relived his terror.

Demyx could think of only one thing to do.

He reached down, and gently met Zexion's lips with his own.

The water was lighter, he was closer to the surface, but how?

Demyx.

Demyx was there. He was dragging him to the surface. He was saving him.

The memory ended and he came back to the world to find Demyx kissing him tenderly.

"D-demyx." He gasped for air. "You-you, you saved me!"

"Of course I did Zexy! I love you and don't want you to die!"

"I told you I hated water, but you forced me!" Zexion started to cry, curling up in to a ball on Demyx's lap.

"I'm sorry! You never said why you hated it! I just wanted you to love it like I do!"

"I desperately wanted to, Demyx! But-but, I can't swim." He looked down. "And I was afraid of water. When I was little, before Even found me and took me in, I nearly drowned. For weeks, I wouldn't go anywhere near water. I wouldn't even take a shower. Eventually I was persuaded to get under the shower head. Even helped me get over my fear of water, but I was never completely cured."

"You remember when you wanted me to take a bath with you and I flipped out? I never take bathes, I ONLY shower. And that's why I avoid the beach trip like it's the plague. I'm just too afraid." He looked down at his lap.

Demyx hugged him gently.

Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" His eyes lit up. "But I have an idea! Next time we have a beach trip, we'll stay back and spend the WHOLE day in bed. When the next one comes around, we'll go, but we'll only go into the shallows. If you're not comfortable, we don't have to go again. We can just stay in bed. Deal?"

Zexion nodded.

"Good. And if you like it, I might even teach you to swim."

Zexion shook his head in terror.

"Fine, we'll just stick to the shallows."

They hugged.

That's when they realized that the WHOLE Organization was still surrounding them.

They blushed as 22 eyes stared at them.

"We'll just leave you guys alone," Xemnas said and they all walked off.

* * *

AN: No, poor Zexy can't swim and that little fault almost killed him. Permanently.

Jeez Demyx! Just force Lexy to throw him when you've already passed the buoys!

*Sigh*

Anyway, see you soon! :D

P.S., it's almost Christmas and if you haven't seen the alert on my profile, please read it and do as it says. PLEASE!

That is all.


End file.
